Ladette
|friends = Frisk Lad|enemies = Flowey|love_interest(s) = Lad (husband) |weapons = None|outfit = TBA|voiced_by = Unknown}}'Ladette '''is a minor character in the "If Undertale Was Realistic" series. She served as a brief replacement for Lad while he was held hostage by Flowey until she was killed both accidentally and purposely. Appearance Ladette is a LEGO person who has yellow skin (no, not trying to be racist here), and black hair. She wears a red shirt as well. ''(More to be added) Personality Considering that Ladette is possibly new to her husband, Lad’s job, she is a bit dumb about her position, even showing dumbness while zombified when choosing to drop from the umbrella that was floating in mid-air, accidentally killing herself. If Undertale Was Realistic Ladette first appears when Frisk/Genderless Child spots a giant candy bar and after taking a bite, they ask around “Am I right, lads or am I right, lads?”, which she all of a sudden appears and says “You are right, lad!”. At first, Frisk gets confused, thinking it was Lad, Ladette’s husband who has been captured as leverage for Frisk to kill everyone in the Underground. However, they find out that she is not Lad. She explains that she is Lad’s wife and that she will be their replacement for now. Soon, after getting to know each other, Frisk decides to take the whole candy bar. However, after slipping (either purposely or accidentally), the giant candy bar flies out of Frisk’s hand, which lands on Ladette, crushing her. Frisk starts to panic and scream in despair. Flowey appears and judges the death, which soon, as Ladette was still alive, Flowey finishes her off with another candy bar. Flowey leaves while leaving Frisk to mourn her loss. Soon, Sans, Frisk, and other Underground residents host a funeral for Ladette, having some weird moments. After Frisk says their last words to Ladette, she soon reanimates and starts terrorizing the attendees. Before Sans could fire his skeleton lasers at Ladette in order to end her life permanently, Frisk stops him as he used it on a drug addicted homeless person that he brought to the funeral. Just as Frisk is about to stomp on Ladette, Flowey stops them, reminding them that they already killed someone by stomping. Frisk comes up with a plan and they decide to take a attendee’s umbrella while they resisted. After Flowey states that whacking people with an umbrella isn’t allowed. Frisk reminds them that they are not planning to do that and calls him a “dickhead” and a “douche”. After saying that, Frisk asks if they are right with saying “Am I right, lads or am I right, lads?”, which Ladette responds the same answer. Frisk asks if Ladette can hold the umbrella for them. Ladette agreed but is lifted into the air by the umbrella. Frisk reveals that when somebody says “Am I right, lads or am I right, lads?”, Lad has to go and answer, as it is in his DNA and considering that Ladette is like Lad, she has to do so too. Frisk decides to use this as a advantage and says, “Am I right, lads or am I right, lads?”, which Ladette answers but Frisk likely pretends to not hear. Ladette decides to let go of the umbrella, not knowing that doing so would mark her end. She does so and she dies upon hitting the ground. Flowey compliments her death, saying that it was weird. Death Killed By * Frisk/Genderless Child (Possibly Accidental, Indirectly Caused, Alive and Zombified) * Flowey (Alive) After Frisk has slipped and the piece of giant candy bar flies out of their hands. It lands on ten, which injured them at least. However, Flowey decides to finish her off by crushing her with another candy bar. At her funeral, she reanimated. Soon, she is sent floating the air when she holds onto an umbrella that Frisk asked her to hold onto. After Frisk has said the saying “Am I right, lads or am I right, lads?”, she answers but Frisk likely pretends not hear her so she can drop down. She decides to let go in order to answer, but when she hits the ground, she dies upon impact. Relationships TBA Trivia * Despite being Lad’s wife, she is never mentioned by him at all. * It is unknown if she exists or met Lad in If Bendy And The Ink Machine Was Realistic episodes. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Zombified Characters Category:Females